gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Serrano
Introduction The serrano is a brand new car made by german car manufacter Benefactor it is a midsize executive car only available on Ballard Of Gay Tony'''The author of the article thinks it's based on a Mercedes-Benz C-class W204. However Judgeing from the backlights I think that it might be based on the New Mercedes-Benz E-class (W212) please disscuss on this page all suggestions welcomeAndrew nicholson 17:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) What Car??? This page was about a four door sedan, and now it's about a crossover SUV. What? How do we know which is the Serrano???--Thescarydude 19:49, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Umm....remove the picture or what?--Blaff 60 19:56, October 22, 2009 (UTC) If you look before Mafioso86's most recent edits the article was about a different car. What the heck?--Thescarydude 21:34, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Eh what is that 4x4 doing in this article it looks like a www.wikipedia.org/VolkswagenTouareg. the person who put it up says it's a benefactor when I can clealy see there's a UBERMACHT BADGE ON THE GRILL! Maybe this is the mysterious other benefactor model which looks like an estate like the sindacco argento which was seen in a cutscene featuring yusuf amir. PS I'm correct with my car knowledge because I know lots about cars it's my speciality. also this article was a bout a four door saloon called the serano which looked like a new www.wikipedia.org/MercedesE-class.Andrew nicholson 17:46, October 23, 2009 (UTC) How do you know this is this suv and not the sedan is the serrano.KebbBone 22:30, October 23, 2009 (UTC) never mind saw screenshot sorryKebbBone 02:34, October 24, 2009 (UTC) That looks like a Vulcar badge on this car, I'm gonna assume it is not the Serrano since it is not a Benefactor and just restore the previous info (yeah this reason makes little to no sense). The SUV does look like a Volkswagen Touareg though.--Thescarydude 20:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) there is a screenshot on gtagaming.com that clearly shows serrano name badge on suv.KebbBone 04:04, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Here's the image to back your claim up. We're reverting back to the SUV version for this reason. - ZS 16:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) The scary dude thank you for agreeing with me about this car looking like a VW Touareg not many people agree with me,they question my car knowledge and then they get PWNED just ask my unfortunate victim ZS. Andrew nicholson 17:13, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ZS I have looked at the picture I believe you that the seranno is a SUV. I have a job for everyone on this talkpage: please find out what the other car was that everyone thought was a serrano. PS I might be getting the episodes of liberty city add on pack on thursday so I will try to track down and find out what that mysterious executive car is that looks like a new 2009 mercedes benz E-class. until then can someone please find out what the other car was and can someone verify that the serrano SUV is in fact manufactered by Benefactor,Ubermacht or vulcan thank you Andrew nicholson 17:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) hey guys and ladies if there are any lol i am a car guy too and i can tell that the front looks like the very unreliable Volkswagen Toureg while the side profile and rear look like the Mbenz GLK...XxILLuSIonSxX78 23:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC)XxILLuSIonSxX78 the badge on the grill I have had a closer look at the badge on the grill and I can just make out the '''Ubermacht badge because of the "teeth" on the badge. If you have any suggestions please leave a message in the space below Andrew nicholson 16:33, October 29, 2009 (UTC) PS if the car is a ubermacht that would make the car a MK2 BMW X5 This picture shows a logo shaped like the Benefactor one but the pattern within it is kinda questionable(blur effect maybe). Makes don't always determine what it is (and Ubermacht already has the Rebla), So far I don't see any similarities with a BMW. I got the new GTA game on thursday and it's cool also I have found out for certain that the serrano IS definetly a Benefactor and it hugely resembles a MK 2 Mercedes-Benz ML-Class SUV.Andrew nicholson 17:28, November 3, 2009 (UTC) It's not just an MK 2, the only influence from it is on the front and the roof/windows (about half of it); the bottom of the sides and rear are very GLK; and what about the VW design for the headlights?--Thescarydude 20:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Eh, I dunno; I don't see much GLK in it at all... the GLK is very, very boxy and sharp, and while the Serrano does have a few sharp creases in it, I think it's 90% ML-Klasse and 10% GLK-Klasse.... / Szebrine 14:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Drive wheel edit ---- I changed it from rear wheel drive to four wheel drive and deleted some of the section that referred to it being rear wheel drive.Gorden Frohman 00:47, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Anyone wanna tell me why me pics were taken down they weren't copyright I asked a few admins they don't care if I do that - bulletgt